Scroop
Scroop was the secondary antagonist, but is later the true antagonist from Disney's 2002 film Treasure Planet. He is an alien spider/crab-like creature who attempts to stage a mutiny on the ship. Role in the film He first appears when the ship's cabin boy, Jim Hawkins accidentally eavesdrops on the crews's plans for a mutiny while mopping the deck. Scroop discovers the boy and attempts to intimidate him into minding his own business. Jim recklessly insults the alien, provoking him into attempting to kill the boy while the other crew members cheer him on, and is only saved when Silver intervenes. Mr. Arrow soon arrives on the scene and scolds Scroop for his behavior. Scroop is prevented from retaliating by a warning glare from Silver, but when Mr. Arrow turns around, the wicked alien makes a deep scowling face, foreshadowing Mr. Arrow's upcoming fate. Soon after, when Silver is furiously berating the crew for almost blowing the mutiny, Scroop attempts to defend his actions, explaining that Jim had been 'sniffing' about. Silver disregards this, ordering the pirate to stick to the plan while he himself keeps Jim from getting any more suspicious. Later, during a supernova, Captain Amelia assigns Jim Hawkins to secure everyone's lifelines. Meanwhile, Mr Arrow and Scroop are among the crew up on the rigging releasing the sails. A wave knocks Mr Arrow off the ship, but he is saved by the lifeline Jim had carefully secured. This brief relief is short-lived when Scroop cuts Mr. Arrow's rope and sends him flying to his death in the black hole. After they escape the black hole, Scroop then sadly tells the news to Captain Amelia, having covered his tracks by getting rid of the cut lifeline and making it appear that it was not secured. Amelia subsequently blames Jim for Mr. Arrow's death, but Silver realises the truth after receiving an evil smile from Scroop. Later that night, when everyone else in inside, Scroop spies on Silver as he comforts Jim. He senses a weakness in the cyborg, and decides to take advantage of it. The next morning, while the crew confront Silver over their impatience to mutiny, Scroop openly expresses his desire to kill the three remaining non-pirates immediately. Silver retaliates by grabbing Scroop by the throat and threatening to kill him if he disobeyed orders again. After being flung into a barrel of purps, an incensed Scroop harasses Silver in front of the alien pirates about his soft spot, but Silver insists that he does not, making it clear that he only cared about Flint's trove. Jim, who is hiding in the barrel, hears this, not knowing that Silver was just trying to save himself from Scroop's wrath. The confrontation is interrupted when the ship finally arrives at Treasure Planet. When Silver discovers that Jim had overheard everything and fails to stop him from alerting the Captain and Dr Doppler, he calls his crew to begin the mutiny. Scroop is seen a couple of times among the crew members, and is one of those who attempt to melt the lock of the Captain's quarters. Jim and the others eventually escape and land on the planet, and though it isn't shown, Scroop is left alone to watch the ship as the pirates begin their pursuit. Scroop is not seen again until his final scene when Jim, B.E.N, and Morph return to the Legacy to retrieve the map and disable the cannons. Ben seperates from Jim to disable the cannons, but in attempting to find the right wire amongst dozens, accidentally sets off the alarm momentarily. It is this that alerts Scroop that Jim is onboard, and he chases the boy through the ship's corridors. Though Morph is able to stall him a couple of times, Scroop gets rid of the small alien by flinging him into the pipes on the ceiling. Scroop eventually manages to pin down Jim, but Ben (accidently) saves him by pulling the gravitation wire of the ship. Jim kicks Scroop through the wooden ceiling and sends him outside, but ends up floating outside himself. While Scroop manages to latch himself to the mast, Jim almost floats away from the ship but manages to grab onto the pirate flag, despite losing his pistol. Scroop climbs up the mast and slowly begins cutting the flag's rope, telling Jim to 'say hello' to Mr Arrow. Jim manages to pull himself down and grab the top of the mast before Scroop can fully cut through, and the alien angrilly leaps at him. Jim manages to dodge Scroop and shove him into the flag, the sudden jerk snapping the damaged rope and sending the wicked alien to his death in the void of space. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Scroop was resurrected from his demise by Padro Lodo, who then recruited the alien pirate to the Organization as a way to make up for the loss of Long John Silver. Scroop is currently co-leader of the Space Pirate Armada alongside Ripley, and so desires to take full control of the leadership position. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Space Pirates Category:Pure Evil